


We've Got a 459

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Boys Kissing, Come Eating, Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stiles is a cop, Stiles is in his late twenties, duty belt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: Derek Hale's loft has been broken into and Deputy Stiles Stilinski arrives on scene. Too bad it's all just a ruse to get Stiles naked.





	We've Got a 459

“What am I doing here Derek?” Stiles asks. His expression is one of stone cold cynicism. His slim fingers are looped into his belt, the best attempt at looking official (and officially annoyed) shadowing his face. He's actually very excited to see Derek again.  
  
“What do you mean?” the wolf replies with a sly smile. “You’re a deputy. I’ve had a burglary.”  
  
Stiles exhales, studying the loft. It’s perfect. Everything is in order, the only different element is a new bed. Granted Stiles hasn't been here in a while, but he remembers it being diverse from this one. Four posters? Is Derek Hale getting soft?  
(Also Stiles will not think about Derek lying there at night. Naked. Hot. Twisting and turning in those silk sheets. Nope, not gonna happen).  
  
“Der, who are you kidding? This place is spotless. No forced entry at the door-“  He points to the lift. "No signs of rummaging or damage."   
The sneaky wolf grins.   
“If you called me here for some other reason, spit it out. I’m on duty.”   
Was Stiles convincing in his annoyance?  
  
Derek beams and the boy’s heart nearly stops. He’s getting tummy butterflies like a teenager. Jesus this man has had a hold over him for 6 years. He’s watched the sourwolf come and go, be loved and be set free. All the while Stiles has kept these embers lit in his heart.  
“I don't invite just anyone back to my loft.” Derek advances as Stiles crosses his arms, gulping.

“I don't want to be another notch on your …new… bedpost, Der. I don't fuck around like that.”  
_But I would with you. Jesus, I would. All you have to do is ask._

“Baby, I know. I didn't think you were like that. I know you're different.”  
_Baby?_!  
It’s getting hotter in the room by the second. Stiles picks up on a vibe but doesn’t want to jump to conclusions.  
“So, again, why am I here, Der?” His raised eyebrow says it all. Too bad Derek isn’t buying the act. The erection forming in Stiles' pants kind of gives him away.  
  
The wolf lifts his shirt over his head, tossing the fabric nonchalantly to the sofa. The brunette can barely draw breath.  
“Well, I had an idea this morning. And it won’t stop haunting me.”  
_Oh holy god._ He’s seen Derek bare-chested a hundred times but something about him is different today. He’s grown back some of his chest hair, and he’ll be damned if it isn’t delicious. Derek’s tan lingering from summer gives him an amber glow. He is an alien, too beautiful for this world.  
Stiles’ mouth drops open when Derek undoes the top button of his jeans.  
  
“Stiles, I think you're beautiful. I’ve always thought so. And your eyes. There's a sadness behind them that intrigues me. It makes me want to take your face in my hands and never stop kissing you. But since you joined the force… you fill out that uniform like you were born in it, Deputy Stilinski. And I can’t resist you anymore.”  
  
Stiles melts. “You –“ his voice cracks. “You’re attracted to me?”  
“I think it's painfully obvious.” A huge boner peeks from inside the gap of the opened jeans. He catches the deputy staring.  
“Stiles?”  
The sound of Derek’s voice breaks him from a trance. Derek smirks, happy he’s made an impression.  
“What?” The brunette fiddles with his gun loop, a bead of sweat rolling down the groove of his back.   
  
“Do you want me, Stiles?” the wolf asks.  
He does.  
Stiles guffaws. “Christ, Der. Of course I want you. It’s just all so sudden, I mean the signs were there, maybe, but I just never thought… I mean this is YOU…“  
  
Derek shakes his head and dares another step. “Deputy, stop talking and kiss me already.” He tilts his head in that way he knows would melt even a diamond.  
The closer Derek gets, the more stunning he is in the afternoon light. Something about it brings out the yellow specks in his eyes. Stiles is drawn to its sweet coloring like a moth to its death.  
  
“Deputy?”  
Every time the wolf calls him “Deputy” it makes his dick jerk.  
“Okay,” Stiles breathes, though it’s looking more like Derek is taking charge. “I can do this. The guy of my dreams wants me. I can do this.”  
He saunters over and hovers. Stiles is leaning against the column, trying to look as calm as possible even though his heartbeat thunders behind his badge.  
Each new step Derek takes makes him tremble increasingly in anticipation.

Time seems to stop. His honey eyes fixate on the dark-haired man half-naked before him. He comes close enough to touch Stiles but hesitates. An inch between them, Stiles can feel the electricity in the air.  
Shyly, Derek reaches out and grazes Stiles’ thighs. They quake in desire under his touch.  
“May I kiss you?” the wolf begs, his tiny nose twitching.  
Stiles nods. **Oh god oh god**  
  
Derek angles in, a dream on his sugar lips. He sweeps Stiles’ mouth with his tongue and the boy is on fire just at this first union.  
The wolf reaches out towards his face, one on each side of the boy’s peachy skin. Derek smells like vanilla and myrrh. Like a gift the Mages brought only for Stiles. The brunette wants to meld with his scent...become a part of him.  
Finally their lips meet fully, Derek’s tongue forcing itself into Stiles’cavity. It’s like melting into liquid silk and Stiles can’t help but groan.  
Their first kiss begs their mouths open, deep. Each decides the only thing that matters in the world is to possess each other. Now.  
Derek presses himself against Stiles’ lithe body, his arousal prominent.

“My god he’s huge,” Stiles thinks. The boy closes his eyes, enjoying the magnetic pull. Derek's arms snake around his waist and as they devour each other, the wolf moans ever so softly into his mouth.  
My god.  
Stiles’ dick reacts, throbbing and burning in ache. Derek’s tongue maps his neck like uncharted territory, setting a blaze the further south he goes.   
“I want you,” he whispers with hot breath.  
Stiles sneaks his hands and lets them rest on his sculpted chest.  He plays with Derek’s nipples, feeling them harden under his fingertips. There is no backing out at this point. Stiles whimpers and Derek drops to his knees.  
_Oh holy Jesus._

Nimble fingers undo a button and a zipper and then keepers. Before Stiles knows it, he’s standing with his cock out, pants bunched at his ankles. His duty belt still sits around his slim waist.

The wolf knows how to tease. He licks Stiles’ inner thighs with broad strokes, purposely avoiding his dick.

“Oh Jesus der,” the brunette stammers, grasping onto the table behind him for balance.

“Der- you don’t have to… “

Derek shakes his head, chartreuse eyes piercing up into him. “Want to. I want YOU, Stiles. Been too long.”

The moist heat on his groin brings to mind that PJ Harvey song and he thinks to himself “Why now? Why is this song in my head?” LICK MY LEGS I'M ON FIRE. LICK MY LEGS OF DESIRE.

By the time Derek reaches IT he’s quaking. The shiny, moist shaft tingles as he wraps his lips around the leaking tip.

Stiles can barely stand. Derek helps him step out of the trousers and returns to his ministrations.  
His eager tongue explores lower, licking over his balls before pulling the brunette near and plunging into his hole. Derek buries his face in Stiles' ass and the brunette's chest rumbles with ecstasy. 

Stiles bucks, Derek’s licks torture. The tip of the Alpha's muscle toys with his heat...the walls eager to feel more.  
The brunette desires him so and yet the wolf keeps him empty except for his long tongue.  
Derek doesn’t even put his fingers near there… all of this is being done to make Stiles beg. His green-amber eyes plead, face moist with saliva. “Say it.”  
Stiles understands what he wants him to say but pretends to be dumb.  
“Say what?” he gets out in a hoarse whisper.

“Say you want me inside you, Stiles.”

That's pretty much the ONLY thing Stiles wants right now. “I'm not sure I do.” he jokes, chest heaving.  
Derek smirks, sighing loudly. “Well, I guess I'll go on convincing you then.”

It’s a haze of lust after that and Stiles makes out Derek’s head moving up and down from beneath half-lidded lashes.  
“Oh Jesus,” he puffs as his cock beats into Derek’s tonsils. He is so close to coming and the wolf knows it. He twists his fist in just the right moment and the brunette explodes all over Derek’s waiting tongue. It oozes down his chin and drips in creamy globs onto his perfect pecs.  
“Gah fuck,” Stiles shudders as his hair stands on end. “Der, fuck!”

At this point Derek is breaking.  He positions himself in front of Stiles as he wipes his beard of cum.  
“I love how you taste,” he murmurs as he licks his lips. Stiles can’t ignore the now enormous bulge in his lover’s pants. The brunette wants to taste him, too. Most of all he’s been waiting 6 years to see this monster cock.

Stiles owns Derek’s groin and his prick stirs. It doesn’t take him longer than a wish to remove his trousers and boxers.  
Derek was already bare-chested but holy hell is he a sight now. His cock fully erect points at Stiles and it is BIG. Not just in length, he’s also thick. It's beautiful and impressive.   
The Alpha is so aroused that the foreskin has pulled all the way back. He appears circumcised though he is not.

“Der…let me…”

Stiles kneels in worship at Derek’s altar, pushing the wolf back onto the bed.  
A million thoughts race through his mind but first and foremost is “How am I going to fit this enormous dick into my mouth?!” He honestly is the biggest Stiles has ever had.  
Fortunately the Deputy has a big mouth. “Always been a joke but now who’s laughing?” and no gag reflex are some of Stiles' hidden characteristics.  
  
The brunette slips the Alpha cock down his throat with relative ease. Derek’s pre-cum salts his tongue like a steak.  
"Jesus even Derek’s pre-cum tastes good," he muses. Is there anything about him that’s bad?

“Stiles, baby…” Derek hums. He grips his brown hair gently, guiding him into a throat fuck.  
The Alpha’s mighy hips thrust and Stiles takes it like a champ, not gagging at all but only tearing up.  
_Bang bang bang._ Derek’s colorful groaning only increases Stiles’ desire to pleasure him.   
He works Derek’s penis as if he’s trying to buff it and then swallows one of his enormous, hairy balls as he rolls the other between his fingers.  
  
Derek growls. He reaches out, grabbing Stiles by the wrists. Turning, he launches him onto the bed.  
 “I'm done wasting time. I want to be inside you.”  
"That is so hot..." declares the deputy.   
  
Derek helps Stiles out of his uniform shirt and then it's Stiles naked except for his duty belt. Derek admires him, playing with his pointy nipples.    
“When I think you can't get more beautiful ...you do.” Stiles’ cock is rock hard again.  
  
The deputy grabs for Derek’s dick, mostly to guide him inside, but he gets pinned down.  
“Ah ah ah....I'll be doing this, Deputy.”  
The wolf unhooks the belt, tossing it to the side. He removes the cuffs, and waves them in the air with a smirk.  
  
“You have the keys for these, Deputy?”  
Stiles bites into his lip and nods. Now he understands the reason for the bed change.  
“Excellent. Do you mind?”  
  
The brunette offers his wrist, clasping his hand around the bedpost. He smiles to himself.  
“Is this why you bought a new bed?”  
  
Derek chuckles as he locks him on. “Got me. Such a good detective.”  
He ruts into him once the cuffs snap shut.  
Stiles grunts, the fresh cool contact bliss. “Not a detective. Just a deputy. Aww fuck...”  
  
Derek replies “mmhm..” against Stiles’ hot flesh. Slowly Stiles’ legs lift and perch on the Alpha’s shoulders.  
His eager hole awaits. Derek licks his lips, spittle falling right where Derek intended it to. "This okay or you want lube?"  
He rounds with the tip, eyes closed, before plunging in.  
“Aww fuck,” Stiles screams. "Just do it."   
  
All of his girth fills Stiles, stretching his tight muscle. The brunette bucks in response, the cuff clanging against the post. The sound of it does something to the Alpha.   
  
It burns like angel fire and the sensation is heavenly when the whole member disappears inside.    
“Is this okay?” the Alpha enquires, panting.    
“God yeah,” Stiles bunches the sheet into his free hand, wanting more. "Slowly Der, but give me more. Please."  
Derek is taking it excruciatingly lazy..again he’s teasing. The magnificent cock, vein pulsating and tip ruddy from effort, pulls out and back in. The rhythm is maddening but Derek rides it out until  
he has the brunette whimpering beneath him. 

“I'm done playing, baby.” Derek says. “Do you mind if I get a bit rough?”  
“Holy shit,” Stiles shakes his pretty head, unable to speak more than a few words. “Take me, Derek. Fuck me into tomorrow.”  
  
The Alpha takes his cue and runs with it. He relentlessly pounds into him and with each hit the cuffs ring against the bed like unholy bells calling to sex worship.  
“Oh god Deputy, you feel so amazing…”  
Every thrust is pure pleasure for both. Stiles’ muscle clenches around Derek’s cock, trying to edge further in to get as much of him as possible.  
Stiles can’t take it. Without being touched his dick jerks, cumming all over the bed in high jets. Most of it ends up on his chest.  
  
“Derek...Jesus.... fuck me...Derek...”  
Stiles’ orgasm provokes the tremble in the Alpha. The one that leads to bliss. Seconds later he squirts his seed, the release unending as it coats the deputy's cavity.  
  
“Oh Jesus Stiles,” he laments. “SO hot…”  
Both men are left panting, covered in perspiration and cum. Derek releases the wobbly legs and leans down to meet with Stiles’ lips. “Fuck baby...fuck...”  
Stiles rambles in total ecstasy. “Why did we wait so long to do this?”  
  
Stiles kisses Derek back so sweetly it's like a feather grazing his lips. Their bodies stick together making a squishy noise and Derek laughs.  
A call over the radio startles them.  
  
“Stiles? Are you there? Over. It’s Parrish. Over. Everything okay at the Hale place? When you’re done come back to the station. Over.”  
  
Derek frowns and Stiles sighs loudly. “Fuck. I have to go. It’s bad enough I got laid on duty.” His finger lingers on the wolf’s sternum.  
“I better get you that key then,” Derek shifts to grab the belt.   
  
The deputy studies him. Fuck if he's ever letting this one go.   
“Any chance you’ll have another break in tonight? Call the deputy directly this time? I’ll bring my back-up pair of cuffs just in case there are two intruders. I kind of like the feel of steel against my yearning skin.”  
  
Derek pecks him on the cheek and unlocks the metal, the lower half falling against the fine wood and swinging there.  
“I think another home invasion can be arranged for… let’s say… 8 pm? Also, bring the baton.”  
"Well fuck me," Stiles winks.  
"That's the idea, Deputy," the Alpha quips.   
“8 pm it is, Mr. Hale.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm easing my way into writing again so I apologize if this kinda sucks but I was sort of dumped and it was a hot mess. I couldn't write a lick.  
> Now things are better and I think they've worked out so I will be back to posting regularly.  
> My DEEPEST apologies to all those waiting on two very important fic updates. They are coming. I had to get over this writer's block caused by emotional distress.


End file.
